Third generation partnership project (3GPP) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile telecommunication systems provide high data rate, lower latency and improved system performances. Such systems are optimized for regular data communications, wherein there is no need for repeatedly (re)transmissions. However, in some situations, repeatedly (re)transmissions are needed. For example, some UEs, in the basements of residential buildings or locations shielded by foil-backed insulation, metalized windows or traditional thick-walled building construction, may experience significantly larger penetration losses on the radio interface than normal LTE devices. Repetition has been identified as a common technique to bridge the additional penetration losses than normal LTE devices. More resources/power is needed to support these UEs in the extreme coverage scenario. In order to transmit/retransmit the data efficiently, different repetition numbers can be applied to improve the power consumption at the UE side. A new mechanism for repeated transmissions or retransmissions with different repetition numbers is needed.